CC and Niles No Matter What Happens
by CC Niles Forever and Always
Summary: It picks up after moving to California with a few flashbacks and a new additon to their life. With twists and turns. They will make it thru anything. Especially when one thing happens that changes C.C.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own The Nanny or characters.

The newlyweds were settled in California. A brand new life some would say but others would say that they were still the sarcastic people you know. They would still kid around with one another but their comments were not as brutal as they used to be. Some say it would be because the fact they were a couple now and with a baby on the way. Before they left that old mansion they both realized that a lot of good memories were made there. Not just because Niles proposed to C.C five times before she actually said yes but because they fell in love there even if they both hid it for a while. Their first kiss which was the time they both would make remarks calling each other names such as bell boy and brunette would be a moment that would be there as a reminder. There were other great memories such as C.C walking in on him doing risky business dance similar to the one that Tom Cruise did. To sleep together in which Max and Fran had walked in on them and never told them about it. In Niles case it would be the fact he hid it because he was ashamed of the life he lived. He wanted more because C.C deserved it. They both knew in time that everything would and had to work out.

When we think of C.C and Niles we seem to think of the way they hated and despised one another and how their cruel remarks would be bickered back and fourth to one another. But in time they both realized what they had and what they needed was in each other and that the sarcasm wouldn't have to go away but be limited. There love for one another grew and grew in the months that came. Even though C.C was pregnant it didn't change anything between them it brought them closer together. The simple facial expressions soon became little notes on the fridge with I love you's. The reason that they had fainted the day they found out in Frans hopsital room they were pregnant was the fact that it excited them and scared them for a few reasons. They both thought in their mind they were too old to become parents and that were they ready for what was abound to happen in months to come. Niles did have experience but those weren't his own children. C.C was excited but also scared of motherhood in the back of her mind she was not sure if she would be a good mom. The reason was she wasn't really experienced with infants as Niles was and she had doubts in herself that she would fail.

But in Niles eyes he thought with his help she would be fine. In time she realized that it was him she needed and that she needed to have some faith in him if she wanted to make their relationship and marriage last. Questions filled her mind and she would often sit in the den and think if she was doing the right thing in her marriage. She made regular appointments for the doctors to make sure her and Niles baby was growing healthy and that everything was going good. She told her doctor her fears and she ensured her that it was completely normal for new time moms to feel like this and that she had a great support system around her which was the Sheffield's and Niles.

Niles on the other hand was happy for the fact he was married to the one he loved and cared about. The deep feelings he kept from her because he had fears that she wouldn't feel the same way about him and for the fact he was just a servant and she was way above him. In time he couldn't give back the insults to her it wasn't right and he knew that. Then the day came when Fran gave birth to the twins and he proposed to her he hope she would say yes but didn't know after she walked away and went to the elevator and Fran followed her and then they both got stuck and then he followed Maxwell up to get Fran and her out of the elevator and got his answer. She finally said yes well actually she said Niles I would love to marry you. He was thrilled then they married in Fran's hospital room and found out they were pregnant in the same day. He was happy and for once happy for the fact he would be spending the rest of his life with a women he loved and that he wanted to be with. Even if they had despised one another it was put aside from them. They had a future together and that future was a life full of happiness and a family.

"Niles, C.C called. He saids "Yes my dear what do you need"? She saids I've been thinking about a few things what happens if we expect twins".

He looked at her with a bit of confussion because it was a random question and he knew his answer to it. He didn't care how many children he would have with her because it was the woman he loved more than life itself and that it didn't matter to him. So he gave her an true answer and hoped it was what she was looking for.

He saids "Dear whatever happens I will be here with you no matter what nothing will change that, I love you".

She saids "Was just a thought, you know my fears and I don't want to let you down, I am happy and scared at the same time".

He saids " I know hun but I know you will make a great mom, you already have been a terrific wife in these past few weeks, he kisses her forehead".

Then he saids " Baby, I know that in my heart we can make it thru anything the reason is because weve been thru a lot in our lifetime and we both have fears that we will hurt one another but we both know we wouldn't do it on purpose, we come from different worlds but in our hearts we know we belong together we are always there for one another and we will always be that way".

C.C looks at him and has a flashback come to mind. She remembers that day he proposed to her and she was completely shocked didn't know what to say at the time. She was confused for the fact after all those years they both made those cruel comments to each other and didn't think that it would lead to anything but a rebealous relationship. She smiled as she remembered being in the elevator Fran telling her she wouldn't know until she gave it a chance. She remembered saying yes in the elevator and Niles opening the door and kissing her like this was the best decision she ever made.

The fact was that every time they kissed that her heart faced and that she knew that her feelings were true and that none of this was a lie. She knew that the spark between them wouldd never fail because the fact was they were meant to be and that they were the only ones to put up with one another. In her words there was only one butler for her and there was only one brunette for him, It was the best decision because not only did she marry the one she loved but also found out that she was carrying his and her child which scared her but also excited her.

C.C saids to him, we both have made eachothers lives horrible in ways but great in other ways, being married brought us closer together and brought down a lot of the insults we used to say to one another which I am glad, I do mean it was cute when you used to call me brunette but also got on my nerves because I am not one". He looks at her and laughs and saids "What about the times you called me butler boy" She saids " I know I know im just a cold hearted witch". He saids to her "I don't think so and the reason is if you were so cold hearted you wouldn't had followed your heart and be with me, you would believe what your mother told you about servants and higher up individuals but you didn't. You let me in and now we are in this relationship together with a family on the way and no matter what I will always love you Chasity Claire not because you are my wife but also the mother of my child".

Tears started to roll down her eyes, as she went to wipe them away he came closer and wiped them away for her and said "C.C I've known you longer than most and no matter what life has handed us we got thru it and I've known for a while you've had feelings, the reason is because no one has ever went over and beyond for my health and I know you were scared when I had my heart attack. The fears I could tell in your eyes when I woke up and saw you. You had the fear of loosing the only person who had control of many insults in the years to come and help give them right back to you. I knew that back then you had a heart and that you cared and the insults covered of how you truly felt about me and even though I know you said no to the other proposals you would see in time that you should just give it a try. I know I'm not the best choice in this life but I promise you and our unborn child that I will do the best I can to give you the life you both deserve". She looked at him and knew that he was telling her the truth and then looked down to her belly and wispered " No matter what you will be loved and that no matter what me and daddy are glad to have you as our own". Niles didn't hear her speech but in her eyes he saw a side of her that he never saw and he was glad he did witness it.


	2. Chapter 2

Within time they both had got used to the California life, it wasn't like the New York life they had this was because now they were married and expecting a child. This child and life brought them closer. C.C realized that in order to prove to herself she could be a great mom she would have to follow what she seen Fran do to Maxwell's kids thru the years. One day while Niles was buys doing work for Maxwell, C.C and Fran started to talk. Ever since the twins were born they became closer and even after when C.C found out she was pregnant.

Fran asked her how she was doing?

C.C replied with I'm great the morning sickness isn't that bad anymore.

Fran said "that is good and then asked her how marriage life was"?

She replied good as ever, I'm really glad that I have such a great husband even if he is a butler". Fran laughed.

C.C asked Fran a question about the fact if she thought C.C would be a great mother to this child".

Fran said " I have no doubt in my mind that you wouldn't do your best to raise this child right and I think one day you will be an excellent mother because in the end you would try for Niles".

C.C turned her head so the tears wouldn't show and then asked "Do you think Niles will become a great father"?

Fran said "I think you two as a team will make great parents because you two despite your differences make a great team already".

C.C was thrilled to be able to share some woman to woman talk because for the fact she was scared and unsure about motherhood. She never felt anything like this in her life because in her mind didn't really matter.

Meanwhile Niles and Max had a conversation. Niles and him had regular conversations before they both had married. They known each other for a long time and knew each other very well.

Max started to ask Niles how married life was treating him and C.C.

Niles said "oh very well but some days I don't understand her mood swings some days she wants to cuddle then some days she would rather me get away from her".

Max laughed and said "that's completely normal and just wait until delivery day she will hate you until the child is born.

He saids "I know just hope that her pregnancy does get worse where she has swollen ankles, sore back and you know all that other stuff".

Niles tells him what C.C had asked Niles about what about the possibility of having twins and Max saids " theres nothing to worry about, I should know it didn't break me and Fran up and besides you two love each other more than life itself and would do anything for them if you did".

Niles nodded and agreed but just wondered in the back of his mind "Would they be able to handle it like Max and Fran? He only questiond it because of there age.

Meanwhile after Niles and Max talked more the more he realized that Max was right and that no matter what he and C.C could make it and get thru it as for the fact they had gotten thru a lot these past few weeks and were bound to get thru more in months to come.

C.C's fears started to fade the more her and Fran talked. Fran even offered to let her babysit the twins so she could get a little more experience with infants before her and Niles child had arrive in early January of the following year in 2000.

Days and days turned into long months for her and Niles. By a few months into the pregnancy she and Niles were bound to go to the doctors and find out the sex of the baby. The doctors had ordered it previously and told her what to expect. They also made sure she was taking her multivitamins and everything was going good prior to the appointment.

The news that would be receive today would change their lives for the good most people would say and not only because they were excited but not expecting what would be said that day. The doctor did the ultra sound to think they would only find out the sex of the child but that wasn't the only surprised they soon found out that there was two babies growing. This shocked Niles and C.C for the fact that a few months prior were only expecting to see one on the screen. Niles nearly fainted to the floor meanwhile C.C's facial expression said it all. The doctor apologized for the confusement in the prior doctors appointment and said that the second baby must had been hiding the whole time.

She had asked them both once again if they would like to know the sex of the babies. Niles said Yes I would like to know while C.C wanted to wait but then changed her mind because of the fact there were two babies on the screen and that she would have to show double because trouble would possibly arrive in about 7 or 6months from now. The first baby on the screen was a boy. The second baby was a girl. The couple looked each other with fear but also excitement because they knew that no matter what it was their love that created these two individuals. After the ultra sound the doctor gave them the video tape of the ultra sound. As soon as they get ready to leave the office they share one passionate kiss as a congratulations. C.C felt down to her knees as soon as his lips landed on hers and knew that the sky would be within her reach because of it. Niles felt everything all over again with that simple kiss and knew that she was the one and oonly woman from that day on for him.

They told each other while walking out that no one would have to know until the delivery day. But also knew that they could not keep this a secret that long. They knew that either Max or Fran would start asking questions and this was because they all did live in the same house but what about the future for them and their growing family as they found out today. C.C had a plan but would Niles go with it because of the fact it was a little overboard for him or would he stay with Max and Fran because of the money she did not know.

As soon as they got back from the appointment they both looked at each other and were excited and scared but C.C knew that with Niles at her side she could and would get thru anything that life had handed her and he wouldn't let her face it alone. This was because the babies were his and that he wanted them and C,C to be happy no matter what the cost would be. They got into their room and started talking about how they were going to make this work out and how they would be able to support two children.

C.C saids "Niles if I have to I will go back to work after they are born and they are settled here its not that big of a problem".

Niles saids "C.C I don't care if you go back to work or not, I just want you to be happy and our children to be happy that's all ive ever wanted".

He states "Dear I want the best for the kids and you". If you are not happy then I wont be".

She saids " I know but I don't want to be worrying about money. He ensures her that no matter what they will make it thru.

He saids "Havent we gotten thru a lot already.

She saids "Yes we have, we got married, then found out that we were gonna be parents and then few months latter found out about the twins.

They didn't want to tell Max or Fran because of the fact they didn't want all the commotion. They knew once they found out they would be asking questions regarding where they would live and how they would support the twins and right now they felt wasn't the time.

C.C and Niles kept this a secret for long as they could despite even telling their family and friends because of all the drama it would lead too. The fact was C.C's parent's and siblings would probably run their mouth of how a servant and a Babcock would not fit in their world and she was in no mood for it or to deal with it. She loved Niles and the twins and didn't want all that drama in her life. She wanted the best for her family and that was that. She would tell her parents after the twins birth and if they had anything to say to it they would have to live with it or just be completely out of her, Niles and her kids lives. She made that decision and was going to stick by it.

Niles on the other hand didn't really care what his parents thought because he knew they would be happy for him as long as C.C did not hurt him in any way. He trusted his wife into believing she would not hurt him. His parents would take her in as their own and they would love their grandbabies as much as they loved Niles. His family did not care about class because of the fact he did grow up with Max and Max always treated him well.

As the months started to change so did C.C's belly, one day Fran saw C.C and asked her how the pregnancy was and C.C smiled and replied good. Fran noticed her belly but didn't say a word. C.C thought to herself "should I tell Fran about the twins"? "Would Niles care if I did"

. C.C then spilled to Fran that she and Niles were expecting twins in January and Fran saids "why didn't you guys tell us rather than keep it a secret for these few months"?

C.C tells her "that we both were afraid that you would get caught up into it and would want us to stay and we felt that would be more of a burden on you guys with already a full house"?

Fran said to her "this is nonsense you guys are family to us". We would want nothing better than to have you guys stay but that's totally up to you". We understand that you may want some more privacy and we would respect that and we would be willing to work with you".

C.C smiled and was relief maybe moving wasn't such a good idea because of the fact Niles did work for them and so did she and they were so used to Fran and Max. C.C was glad that the truth was out but would Niles be okay with the fact the news was out in the open and that she may change her mind about wanting to move. She didn't know but did know that she loved him and the twins and would do anything for them


	3. Chapter 3

In this chapter I am going to quote the lyrics to Cascada's Everytime We Touch which I Do Not Own the Rights of The Song Either. Hope you enjoy this. I know for C.C's pregnancy I went a little fast but I'm to excited to bring the birth of the twins and how C.C and Niles react to their birth.

As far as C.C and Niles relationship went and as they witnessed it was never better. Even if they did have arguments and disagreements they did not stay mad at each other for long. Their attraction at the end of the day was so strong that they couldn't bare it. Even when C.C was having her mood swings which for a while were strong and heavy. But Niles knew and understood and that was what made them perfect for one another.

One night C.C could not sleep so she went into the living room and sat on the couch turned the T.V for some noise and sat there and thought of all the times they had bickered at eachother and thought about the number of times he would take her out on a date or even share a dance with her time and time again. She thought about the time they were drunk and how that night she planned something but Maxwell but he was out with Miss Fine and how her and Niles called each other names such as Bellboy and Brunette.

Then thought about that kiss that had happen that night. That one kiss that had changed her world. She didn't tell anyone or wanted anyone to know. So she kept it between herself and herself alone. So that is why she continued to bicker at Niles and made jokes about him. Niles on the other hand admitted to himself that the kiss had changed him and his feelings towards Miss Babcock. Even though he didn't know how or when he would tell her or if he would tell her.

Tears started to roll down her eyes when she thought about the time he had his heart attack. She thought about when they bickered that day and how she could clearly call what happened she didn't hear a zinger from him, told him don't make me get ugly, how his blue eyes rolled into the back of his head and he had collapsed on the floor in front of her. To when she thought she may had killed him and said "oh please don't leave me" and started sobbing. She had never felt so scared to lose someone in her life. Then when she got back to the Shefields house, she felt empty and alone. She had never felt this way before. And for the first time in a long time she realized that she missed and loved Niles.

Of course she did not want to admit it to anyone. She didn't think anyone not even Niles would believe her if she did love him so why admit it?. Fran though knew from the way she acted that she missed Niles and would try her best to comfort C.C as much as she could. C.C still blamed herself for the heart attack and hoped to God if there was one that he would be okay. She needed him as much as she hated to admit it. She knew she did not hate him and admitted to Fran she didn't. But as for Niles did he hate her? She wouldn't know the answer until months or even years to come.

She was glad later that day when she found out that he was okay. She wanted to let him know right then and there but was afraid to admit it because of what he would say. She knew that her parents in their minds wouldn't like the idea of her and a butler. It wasn't in her league. He was below her, but she would not admit her feelings, until in years to come Fran told her to admit it, and give Niles the chance to make her happy and feel wanted again. She would eventually forget what her parents told her and wanted for her. This was because she was in fact in love with Niles and if her parents had a problem with it, they would have to get over it or just leave her life for good. She smiled thinking that because no matter what anyone would had or would say, she would say I love Niles and nothing you say can change that. And I am marrying him once and for all. After this flashback C.C started to fell asleep on the couch with the T.V on for noise.

Niles later that night realized the love of his life was not in their bed. So he got up and went out to the hallway only to hear the T.V on and looked down stairs and saw her past out on the couch. He smiled as he reach the bottom of the stairs and looked at her and said to himself " My beautiful wife". He whispered it so he wouldn't wake her. He got into the living room and shut the T.V off and bridal carried his wife upstairs to their room. Even though the pregnancy weight was against him, he knew he could carry her. He had to carry her and their unborn children. He got upstairs into their room, carefully placed her on her side of the bed, then turned the lights off, got on his side and went to sleep. He didn't want to wake her so he didn't curl up with her so he fell asleep dreaming that he was holding her in his arms and that's where he wanted to be.

That night he had a dream and it was a good dream. He dreamed of the birth of his children and how happy it had made him and C.C but also how scared they were of raising them at a older age. The dream became more clearer in years to come when their children grew up and had their own lives. Then it lead to after they left what would happen to him and C.C? Would they grow old together and die together or would something prevent that and one of them die first? The dream wasn't that clear. He would hope he would die in the arms of the one he loved more than anything. He would hope not only the best for their children but also from them. The dream was real he knew it because in the end he would be with the love of his life and that was C.C or in his mind Chasity Claire.

That morning C.C woke up and realized she was in their bed. She didn't know how or when she had got up there but was surprised. Niles was already up in the kitchen preparing food for the Sheffield's and had already done some of his chores. As far as C.C was concern she got up and showered and then got dress with a nice looking blouse and some nice pants. Her dirty blonde hair was pulled back into a bun, her light make up covered her blue eyes and her blush made her skin look pale but not pale white. Her skin had color to it as light as a light pink. She decides to make an entrance down stairs and see's everyone having their breakfast.

She makes a good morning entrance and saids hi to everyone including Gracie, Jonah and Eve which are eating their own breakfast that morning with bottles in their mouths as mother Fran trying to keep them calm. Niles who already knows the answer if she would like a cup of coffee, gets her a cup and starts to pour her a cup.

Gracie finishes her breakfast then gets ready for school and leaves soon after that. C.C sits down and Niles brings her plate of chocolate chip pancakes, eggs and bacon to her. She gives him a kiss on the cheek to just say thank my dear for this meal. As a glimpse in his eyes he see's it and as well returns a look to say "your welcome my love". Soon after she sits down, everyone starts to leave and go on with their day. He sits down beside her and they share their breakfast and share their meal.

While eating C.C asks him "How did I end up in our bed, I thought I fell asleep on the couch". He saids you did fall asleep on the couch, I realized that you weren't in our bed anymore last night and came down stairs because I heard the T.V and saw you sleeping so I bridal carried you into bed and let you sleep on your side of the bed. She saids "oh why would you want to carry me"? He replies "because you are my wife and soon to be mother of my children". She smiled, she liked the sound of it, it has a nice ring.

She thought about a song she had heard on the radio in her mind he went perfect for them but she didn't say anything.

I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dream.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive.

'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you feel my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.

'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you feel my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.

Niles, she finally saids after breakfast could we share a dance, I have a song I want you to hear. It has some special meaning to me. He saids "of course my dear, just let me pick up the kictchen and in here and we can have that dance. So after breakfast he picked the plates and mess in the dinning room and kitchen.

Then C.C put the song on and they danced to it as if the world had stopped. They looked into eachothers eyes and payed no attention to anyone else. This is the day that C.C saw a side of him like never before even if he was a bellboy to her. He made her dreams come true by giving her that dance. She whispered the lyrics in his ears which made him tinge. It was good to know they still had that spark like they did in the beginning but it also was good to know that she could still insult him and he insult her back.

After the dance they both had to do their jobs even though they did run into each other all day they usually just kept the insults regularly

C.C would usually say bellboy to Niles and he would give it back to her with a brunette comment or trollop.

It was something that didn't really fade. She was so used to calling him dust mop or something like that and it sometimes slipped and she would feel bad after she laughed but knew he would take the joke.

Nothing really changed in the months but C.C's stomach. She started to grow and grow more in the months of her pregnancy. Somedays she would wish that the babies would come already but knew in the first five months that wouldn't happen. By her 8th or 9th month she started getting bigger but that didn't change anything between Niles and her because they still were crazy as ever with each other. Sometimes they got a little to crazy that they'd gross the rest of the house. But by the 9th month of C.C's pregnancy things started slowing down.

The reason was because C.C's ankles started swelling, her back started to bother often and the doctors had requested her on bedrest and diagnosed her with Braxton hick contractions and wanted her to take it easy. As all know C.C was not thrilled, she would say time and time again I have work that needs t be done I cant be in bed doing it.

Niles who was busy with the house, painting and decorating a nursery and taking care of C.C very rare had time anymore for anything else. The nursery he decided was going to be a surprise for C.C and the babies. Fran, Max and Gracie when she could would help out with decorating. Niles and Max had already set up the cribs and changing tables which was done prior to the painting and decorating because it would be easier to move them in the hallway during the panting project.

To flashback a little Niles and C.C had decided for a bit they would stay with Max and Fran until the babies were a little older and then they would find a house close to the Sheffield's and make it there own. This is what would make it easier on them and their children. C.C and Niles were happy with the decision .

Then down the hall everyone heard the news "Someone come quick, I think I am going into labor. They all run into see C.C into pain. Her bags had been packed. Niles started to dial the doctors and tell them they were on their way to the hospital. They got C.C into the car and started on their way to the journey of an amazing new lives being born.

Meanwhile in the car, Niles sat with C,C coaching her the best he can as Max and Fran drove the fast as they could to the hospital.

C.C was in labor for sure as her contractions were minutes apart and the babies at any minute could be born but what was bound to happen would be a long road ahead of them.

They got into the hospital and had got C.C checked in and right into a hospital room. Niles had followed her up there while everyone else stayed down stairs waiting for the birth of the wonderful babies.

He knew C.C was in pain so everything she would say to him that was mean he didn't take offense to it. He didn't take it to heart, he knew after the twins were born he would be the happiest man in the world even though just having C.C made him happy.

Hours past and her contractions got worse but she did not want any drugs or anything. She wanted a normal birth. She wanted her children naturally and that's how it would be even if she was in labor for 15hrs straight.

As far as her calling Niles names she called him everything to every swear word in the book. He didn't take it offensive though because it was the labor causing it and she loved him even though she was in pain. 8hours had passed still nothing had changed but by 10 hours her contractions were more apart then ever and she was fully dilated and that was when the doctor wanted her to start pushing. She took Niles hand and started to push, by a few pushes baby A was out. Doctor had announced it was a beautiful little girl. She was a little beauty she had blue eyes like Niles but also had blonde hair like her mothers and was absolutely beautiful. The nurse took the beautiful little girl and weighed her and cleaned her off. Then the doctor told C.C one more time around. She told C.C to start pushing and she did. She held Niles hand as she was pushing. By five or six pushes later Baby B had came out he came to be announced as a beautiful little boy. He had blue eyes like Niles and dark hair like him. He looked a lot like Niles did and that made Niles happy.

After they both seen the babies the grins on their faces expressed how happy they were. The nurse took the little boy and cleaned him up and weighed him. The little girl weighed 6lbs 10.4onces and the little boy weighed 6lbs and 10onces. After they both were cleaned up the nurse handed them to C.C and Niles and now they were complete. They decided to name the little girl after her mother. It was Niles idea because she was as beautiful as C.C and looked a lot like her. So the little girl was also named Chasity Claire. The little boy was named Jayden James after Niles one great grandfather that he always looked up too.

Niles looked at C.C and said "I'm so proud of you my darling, you did wonderful, you brought our beautiful children in the world and they are beautiful I could not imagine having them without anyone else. This brought tears to her eyes and said "I feel the same way Niles". They share a kiss. Niles tells C.C I will be back I am going to tell Max, Fran and everyone. He went down stairs and shared the news. They all were happy for them. Niles also told them the names and they all went up with him to meet the new Babcock's.

Everyone comes up to see C.C and the babies. They all look with amazement to see these children look like their parents. As they say that Chasity Claire who was named after her mother looked exactly like C.C and how Jayden looked so much liked Niles. Gracie asked C.C if she could hold Jayden. C.C said "Sure Gracie I wouldn't mind at all. Gracie starts talking to him to cooing him. Fran then takes little Chasity from her mother and they start to bond. C.C just looks at her children and thinks what a perfect world there is nothing else in this world I would rather have. Then gives Niles a little look as to say thank you. He gives her a look back into almost saying your welcome love. Everyone enjoys the babies until the nurse tells them that C.C should have her rest and then they all leave and head home. Niles on the other hand doesn't leave her but stays with her and there bundle of joy and that first night he sleeps on her shoulder and they sleep peacefully until the babies need attention.

The next few days get hettic with the new bundles of joy with night feedings to diaper changes. Niles and C.C barely have time for one another and usually to exhausted to do anything when the time comes. Life with the new lifes and chatoic but also fun because C.C would usually hum a lluabye to them or sing softly to them. She had got so used to taking care of Frans children that with her own she became a loving and caring mother and person. It was a part of her no one saw and thats what Niles liked a loving side of her.

As weeks and months past they grew up and became their own individuals. Chasity became like her mother but had the loving side of her. Jayden who was looking more like Niles had a temper but didn't use it as much as one would think. The children became close to eachother and if one was gone the other one would try to look for the other one. Life in the sheffields was rough with babies around. Niles as the butler had more responsibilities to do as far as keeping the house clean and making sure chores were done for Max. C.C couldn't get a break with bottle feds or anything.

One day came when Max told C.C that she needed to take a break from work and be with her kids. C.C told Max there was nothing to worry about but Max didn't buy it and told her that once the children were a little older she could come back.

C.C told Niles later that day and Niles told her it would be best because then he could have a chance to get some work done around the house and that with two babies plus the Sheffields children that it was too chaotic. C.C told Niles that she wasn't ready to just quit her work and be a stay at home mom, it wasn't her thing and what would happen if something happened. He told her not to worry I believe in you.

Having twins in that house was chatotic but fun somedays it worried C.C of how much Niles was working. He didn't see his children enough she thought. One night while in bed they had an argument.

"Niles I see the children everyday, I play and take care of them while your at work why can't I get a day for myself"?

"C.C I can't take off work just like that Max won't go for it"

"I'll ask Fran then I doubt she would care if I wanted to go out for a bit and have you take care of them".

"Your not asking Fran to take care of our children just because you want a day off"

"Niles all i am asking for is a couple of hours away"

"C.C its not a good idea I am telling you this"

" I am doing it Niles no matter what you say"

Niles finally had enough and said Fine I'm sleeping on the couch you can argue with them tomorrow

He left her and went on the couch. She couldn't understand why he acted that way but knew he couldn't stay mad at her all night, he would be back in bed with her in time. To come to surprise he didn't he slept on the couch all night and when they both saw each other in the kitchen they didn't say a word. C.C passed him and whispered I'm Sorry but he didn't hear her. During the day all she thought about was that fight. She cried a few tears before going to find him and to tell him he was right she only wanted a break because she was overwhelmed with the kids and understood that he didn't want to watch them. But thats when he and her ran into eachother in the hall. He looked at her and saw her tears and thats when he opened his arms and let her just cry in his arms and then realized he was way out of line and that he would not want nothing better to be able to take care of the children and that he would tell Max she needed a day out.

They didn't say a word but knew one another was sorry and that's when Niles said "Dear I'll watch the kids go have fun, you need it more than anything and I can tell your overwhelmed and I'm sorry for the way I acted it wasn't right of me to say the things I did". She forgave him even if she didn't say anything but other than gave him a kiss on the cheek as a thank you. It was then and there they realized that they loved each other too much to fight over the little things. And that their love was real and true and that no matter what they could get thru anything. Even in years to come they would realize that there love was strong and that no matter the storm they could overcome anything and everything as long as they had their children in their lives.


	4. Chapter 4

I Do Not Own Any Of The Characters or Songs in this story. And do not get payed writing it either. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

During her break without the children she enjoyed her self by going to the spa and just having a relaxing time. Niles stayed home and watch their children and took care of them. As by now the twins were growing more and more and their personalities were even growing. Chasity was becoming more like C.C everyday and even though Niles didn't like it first he soon began to see the similarities between the mother and the daughter and laughed because he thought about all the great times him and C.C would have how the bickering became more than he would ever realize and wanted. As for Jayden he took more after Niles. He had more emotion than he led on and that's what Niles loved about the little boy. It made Niles think of all the times he wanted to tell C.C how he felt but couldn't.

Just as soon as the little ones were getting tired and cranky he put them in their cribs. Told them a lullaby and then let them sleep while he curled on the couch and read a book. The book wasn't something he had bought but other than had written in years prior to him and C.C becoming a couple. It was really about them and how they bickered on and off and how he could not tell the woman he loved that he loved her because of their differences and how their two worlds could never be one.

To say the least he wrote it so he could remember all the times spent together and all the times that they would bicker on and off and how with one kiss had changed his life for the better. Just one kiss and it was an accidental kiss. C.C didn't realize it was Niles standing there and she grab him by his collar and went into for a kiss and the facial expression had said it all. That at the time wasn't what she was expecting. And after Niles had said to her "Was it as bad for you as it was for me" even though in the back of his mind it wasn't. He had enjoyed it but couldn't admit it not now. Maybe never to her. Was it the fact he was scared of her? Or the fact he would be scared of what she would say?

After all she only had thought of him as a severant or even a bellboy. And even sometimes would call him dust boy or even minute maid. He never took it personal because it was his job and that's what he was supposed to do. He recalled the time she clucked like a chicken thinking he was Maxwell and her facial expression which made him laugh because he pranked her that well and she never wanted anyone to know about that. Which in time no one would find out because as he said they would need the eggs.

He thought about the time where she felt alone because of Max was taking Chloe on the business trip with out her. And how he helped her along with Fran get thru it. How he handed her a glass of tomato juice that was just plain and how she had asked if he had anything harder. Then he said "not for you". That gave him a chuckle. She always had a sense of humor that was many reasons why he thought he fell for her.

Thru everything they had been thru one thing was always for certain they both loved each other. Whether or not they wanted to admit or even say anything they had. Thru times of toughness they both stood and watched each other grow. Even when Niles had his heart attack and saw C.C coming in the room with a bouquet of flowers in her hand he knew she cared deep down and whether or not it was love it was out of their hands. C.C never talked about that day but as far as he knew she took completely and totally control of the situation. Whether or not she wanted to admit it deep down she loved him.

Their was more than just a friendship bonding, C.C did tell him how she had saw the whole incident and how scared it had actually made her feel. She did mention when she saw his eyes roll in the back of his head and how he had fallen to the floor. She also kid him and said " Don't you ever scare me like that again I... ummm.. don't... can't... lose... you... Those words were stuck in his head.

After that day he knew she had a heart and that deep down she wasn't as cold hearted as people seem to think she was. But she would always remain a witch respite of what was said because that was her. And that was their thing and even as their children would grow the insults would be there but also limited due to the fact that they wanted their children to grow up with them not fearing that the insults would break them.

As Niles sat and read more of their life history he came thru some pictures as well. He came across the one picture of him and C.C on the cruise and how every time he had rolled the dice he won when she was by his side and how he had asked "if she was a good witch or bad witch" and how when she blinked her beautiful blue sparkled eyes he fell even more in love with her. Then later he knew he would need her.

The night he gambled and how he asked her "twenty minutes at the slots , my baby, by my side". Then how she said "oh hoho this is going to cost him big".

Then how he said to her "I thought you were duty free on the high sea's, sorry old habbits, my beauty, name your price".

C.C had said 95pounds. Niles had asked "British".

Then C.C said "No Yiddish. Meet your new roommate".

He smiled after looking at the picture. Then the thought of Fran and Max's wedding came to mind when C.C was complaining that her life was over because Max was taken.

And how she had under estimate herself. He told her she was witty, sophisticated, beautitul,sexy.

And then asked her to dance with him and she had said "okay butler boy". Of course they had been drinking but it didn't matter because everything he told her would be true.

He remembered her thinking she was Maxwell's bride but also knew she wasn't and how foolish she had looked.

And how he made her sit in the audience so she couldn't ruin that day for Fran and Max.

Another picture he came across as he turned another page it was a picture of him and her at the wedding dancing. He thought about a song he had heard on the radio a few days ago and then it clicked for that picture it would go great not because it was a slow dance song but the words expressed how he felt.

The song was Far Away. The lyrics had perfectly matched to how he felt that day but could not tell her right then and there. The reason was because he wasn't even if it was true yet or that it was a fling or what it was. He didn't want to ruin what they had. As to come to find out he wouldn't know how he felt until months to come.

This time, this place misused, mistakes

Too long, too late, who was I to make you wait

Just one chance, just one breath

Just in case there's just one left

'Cause you know, you know, you know

That I love you

I've loved you all along

And I miss you

Been far away for far too long

I keep dreaming you'll be with me

And you'll never go

Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore

On my knees, I'll ask last chance for one last dance

'Cause with you, I'd withstand

All of hell to hold your hand

I'd give it all I'd give for us

Give anything, but I won't give up

'Cause you know, you know, you know

That I love you

I've loved you all along

And I miss you

Been far away for far too long

I keep dreaming you'll be with me

And you'll never go

Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore

So far away, so far away

Been far away for far too long

So far away, so far away

Been far away for far too long

But you know, you know, you know

I wanted, I wanted you to stay

'Cause I needed, I need to hear you say

That I love you, I've loved you all along

And I forgive you, for being away for far too long

So keep breathing, 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore

Believe it, hold on to me and

Never let me go, keep breathing

Keep breathing, 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore

Believe it, hold on to me and

Never let me go, keep breathing

Hold on to me and never let me go

Keep breathing

Hold on to me and never let me go.

He thought about those lyrics and how they meant something to him and how when C.C had asked him to dance to Every time We Touch how that meant to her and how happy it had made her dancing with him. Even if he was still a butler and dust boy. Going thru that book had made him happy but it also reminded him everything he had to do to get her. He wouldn't change of how it all happen and definitely wouldn't change anything about her. She was his world and everything without her his world stopped. The day he finally admitted to how he felt his world turned inside out. He felt love but it was different then the first time he had felt it. With C.C she took his breath away. When they kissed it both took them to places they had never been. Although time stood still he remembered everything.

Father down in the book he had found the part he wrote about C.C walking in on him while he was doing the risky business dance similar to the one Tom Cruise did. He knew she was looking at him with that smirk on her face, laughing inside because he was being a goof. As much as she didn't want to admit it then she liked it. From what he didn't see was the fact she was looking and in the back of her mind she did like him. She was looking and might have been checking him out. To him it embarrassed him that she did walk in on him dancing like that. He continued to read the story until he had heard his children wake up from their naps. Then by now he would put the story away for another day and be with the two that meant the most to him far from his wife who was out and about taking the day for herself.

He went into Chasity's and Jayden's room and saw them staring at him. Both with blue bright eyes one with dirty blonde hair like C.C's and one with brownish hair like Niles. Niles couldn't think that life was perfect other than the two little bundles of joys in front of him. Aside from his wife being his world life was perfect to him. He had two beautiful children with a women who he loved more than anything. He picked Chasity up with open arms and changed her diaper put her down for a bit so he could change Jayden who needed it the most. C.C finally came home to hear her husband talking baby talk to Jayden and Chasity who was getting a little antsy.

She goes up stairs to find him changing Jayden and trying to control antsy Chasity who doesn't want to be down. She quietly picks up Chasity and stands behind Niles. Niles continues to talk to Jayden and then ensures him he would be okay. Niles then puts Jayden's pants back on and picks him up. Then he turns around and see's C.C standing there just looking and watching him. He welcomes her home with a kiss and asks "how long have you been standing there"? She saids "long enough". Niles saids " Yeah huh". C.C saids " Dear lets not argue in front of these two". He saids " I agree darling" "How about lets not argue again". C.C nodded with an agreement and they headed down stairs to the living room as a family for a bit until Niles asked her "If she would be okay with them for a while because he had chores that needed to be done". She told him "Of course I'll be fine you've been with them all day it's mommy and me time". He told her "okay my love but only if your positive. She saids "Baby I am positive please go and do what you have to do I'll be okay, I promise". He saids "okay my love and thank you so much for everything you do for me and our beautiful and wonderful family". She saids "Your welcome my dear, I Love You Niles". He saids "I Love You Too C.C". They share one last kiss until later that night where they would cuddle and fall asleep in each other's arms forever and always.

For a first time in a long time C.C cuddled against him her head on his shoulders arms to her side. Of course his arms around her as always that's how it always had been. To her it was a her protection against the world and beyond. He was hers and She was his. In years to come they would always be with each other holding, helping and loving each other no matter what the world had brought them. As far as C.C could see she had it all a loving husband that loved her more than life its self. She loved him more than she ever could have ever thought about loving someone and she was glad in the end she had married him and that he gave her the best gift of all two beautiful children. She was glad in the end that "God had blessed the broken road that had lead straight to him"(God Bless the Broken Road, Rascal Flats). This song was a song that she had listened to over and over because it was true for them. The words expressed that when she tried to find love and found it in the wrong places that at the end of the day it would always be him.

Niles on the other hand was very thankful not only for his beautiful wife but greatest mother to his beautiful and wonderful children. He knew being curled up with the love of his life was the greatest feeling in the world and no one would or could ever take that from him. To him his wife and family is what made him the happiest the most. Even though he wasn't used to the whole being nice and kind thing to C.C it became a regular and a nicer way to wake up in the early mornings knowing he would have the woman he loved in front of him and that she loved him back as much as he did. Even though his children were still babies and they didn't talk at all still he knew how much him and C.C meant to them and he wanted to cherish these moments forever and always. Even if the months turned into years he wanted to cherish them with C.C and C.C alone. No one could ever hold her heart like she did and no one could put up with his remarks as she could he knew that for sure. That was the woman he loved and no one could ever replace her as his wife or mother of his children. If something would happen to her he was not sure how he would handle it. Would he handle it as great as C.C did when he was in the hospital for his heart attack, he was not sure. But one thing for certain he knew no matter what his love for her could and would never change. That night in his sleep he whispered I Love You C.C and if she heard him at all he would be happy but if not he hope she knew. And she did know because two hearts knew were they had belong and that was with each other. They would love each other till the end.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Niles layed in bed staring at his lovely wife before getting up for the day. He thought about the day that she had been carrying around the tape recorder and how she recorded the one time he proposed to her. And how she accidently clicked play when they were talking and how he thought she wasn't taking it seriously. And her saying her marrying him he was an pathetic excuse for a man. Then remembered how he told her that she would be "singing Merry Christmas to her friends in rehab and wondering what might have been". And how that following night they would be in bed together. As this thought had ended, she started to wake up. In his eyes she was as beautiful as a woman could be in the morning with her a hair a mess. He looked at her like he always had, even though she had her moments of being cruel that's what he had loved about her but their was also a loving side to her that he was falling for more.

He didn't know if becoming a mother was helping her become a little softer with her rude comments and bickering or what. He wasn't gonna complain he liked this side of her. But he would always be ready for her to call him a name. She had many of them thru the years but he never had took them personal because that wasn't him. The bickering had brought them together and that was part of them that would stay forever. C.C looked at him with confussion because wasn't he supposed to be with the kids and getting them up.

"Niles, what are you doing in bed, Aren't you supposed to see if the kids want to get up"

Niles just looked at her and said "Dear, there already up, Fran and Gracie are with them, they got up earlier them and i went down stairs and Fran told me that she and Gracie would watch them for a little bit to give me a break".

C.C saids "okay dust boy, so whats for breakfast?"

He tells her that he had made everyone pancakes, bacon and toast this morning. But he would be willing to go down stairs and make her some if that's what she had wanted. As a butler that was his job.

C.C saids "Baby, that sounds great". I have alot to do with Maxwell for this play we are working on and maybe after wards me you and the kids can go away for the day and have some family time, I'll talk it over with Max and see what he saids and let you know".

Niles saids and gives her a smile"Okay my love, think that would be a great idea because there is something I would like to ask you been wanting to ask you ever since we had found out you were pregnant".

C.C in the back of her mind kinda figured what he had in mind. He always had told her she deserved a real wedding and not just a hospital setting one like the one they had did. Anways ruining their vows even after almost a year would be beneficial because now there children would be there and be able to be part of it. Niles wanted his kids to be a part of that day he was glad that him and C.C were married but thought in the back of his mind she deserves more and I will give her it all that I can even if I am not rich. He was ashamed that he did not have money to satisified all her needs and wants. But little did her know that she was happy for what she had in front of her. She was happy she had a husband like him, she was happy for the two beautiful children in the other room that they were blessed with and also was happy that she got to wake up knowing everyday she had someone to live for and something to look forward to.

As she ate her breakfast that Niles had prepared for her she thought about the day. She didn't know what to expect because knowing Niles when he planned something it was something big. Niles did not want her to know but he was going to propose to her the right way with their children there and down on one knee he wanted to make right. Even though this would be his sixth and last time. The only reason he wanted to do this was because she deserved better and he was going to give her a wedding. She always said she loved weddings so a real wedding with her in a dress, him in a tuxedo and everyone around them including their children would be there.

Niles as C.C was getting ready had already in weeks ahead had asked Max if she could have the day off because of what he had planned. Max was ready for the plan which was he would tell C.C that he had everything under control and to enjoy some time with her family. Max understood alot more than one would think. On the other hand Fran would tell C.C that she, Niles and the kids should do something together as a family and enjoy themselves for a day. Fran could handle the house for a little bit while they were out.

After C.C finshed breakfast she kissed her husband and told him that she would talk to Max about today. When she got to the office Max told her that she should take the day off and be with her kids and Niles. She asked him if that would be okay? He told her "C.C go and have fun with your family. So C.C walked out of the office and went to go find her husband who was cleaning up the kitchen. Little to little did she know that Fran, Max, Gracie and the kids would be with them later to celebrate the engagement that was bound to happen later that day. "Dear Max gave me the day off and told me to spend it with you and the kids". He saids "Oh, isnt that what you wanted"? She saids "Of course why wouldn't I want to spend it with the ones I love"? He saids "One hope you would brunette". She looked at him "Oh dust mop, where should we take the kids today"? He tells her "I have an idea but it is a surprise for the three of you, he told her to pack the kids bags and bring something nice for them to wear. She now was curious of what he was planning.

Weeks earlier he had bought her a white dress that he'd hope would fit her and had Fran kept it in her closet so when the day came they would know where it was. He told Fran to bring it with her when they had gotten there. There was a plan that he had made. He had a plan to get her wedding ring off before they had left. After she packed the bags he told her she might wanna leave her wedding ring off for today. She wasn't to thrilled leaving it behind but she put it on her dresser and took the bags and the children in their car seats down stairs. Meanwhile Niles picked up the ring put it in the box that it came in and put it in his pocket for later that day. So Niles goes down stairs and meets up with C.C and the kids and they head into their now own SUV that was bought before the twins were born

He makes sure the twins are fastned and then him and C.C got into the car and were on their way. Niles was planning on to take her and the kids to the nearest park and then later that day would proposed to her again and marry her right in the gazebo right by the falls. He didn't want C.C to know where they were going so he kept it a secret as long as he could.

He pictured them walking around pushing their children, holding each other and just being a family. As he drove all he could think of was her and their children and finally how beautiful and perfect their life was finally. With his children in the back and the love of his life in the passenger seat. It was a dream come true. He just hoped that she would still accept his proposal and would still marry him by the falls with their children. C.C who had been quiet finally asked "Honey, where are we going exactly"? He didn't tell her but just said you'll love it. They get to the parking lot to park. The kids asleep in the backseat he looked at them and gave a big sigh. Opened the car door got the strollers out and put each one in. Then C.C and him and the twins started walking. The scenery to her was familiar but didn't know from what. Maybe a catalog she went thru she wasn't sure. As they began on this journey he and her were full of laughs, kisses and were just a couple in love like two teenagers. He took his hand into hers and pulled the stroller. They got to a familiar spot it was to the falls the one place he'd always wanted to take her.

He parked the stroller so the twins were facing him and C.C, he took the ring out of his pocket, he got down on one knee and said "Chasity Claire, will you marry me this time"? And the right way?. With tears in her eyes she had said yes. They both shared a long kiss. That is when Max, Fran, Gracie and their twins showed up. They all were happy. Fran handed her the wedding dress that Niles picked out for her and said "today is the day honey everything is all set and ready just need a bride with a dress". She didn't know what to say or think but went into the closest bathroom and got ready with Fran and Gracie's help. Niles and Max stayed with the children as they were already to go. A few minutes went by and C.C came out. She was gorgeous from head to toe. Her hair pulled back and wearing a lace wedding dress and a necklace with I love you written on it.

As in their vows it would be a lot different than at the hospital. They were more deeper and more meaningful. This time it would be with their kids. While standing up at the alter waiting for C.C to come down the aisle, Niles couldn't help but think about the future they had and hoped that it would be the most memorable day of her life. He wanted everything perfect for her because he wanted and knew she deserved it. Even though he had his own thoughts into thinking he was never gonna be enough for her and this was because she was upper than him and he was just the severant and the butler. He gathered his thoughts and she came down the aise beautiful as can be.

While she was walking all she could be thinking about was she doing the right thing? How did she know she wasn't making a mistake and if he was really the one? She knew she wouldn't know unless she tried. She just hoped that whatever the future had in store it would keep them as a couple. She gets up to Niles and looks at him with teary eyes and a smile on her face at the same time. As they priest goes on and on they just look at each other with thoughts rolling across their mind in hopes they were thinking the same thing. Just before the priest begins to say do you… Niles take Chasity Claire to be your lawful wedded wife… Of course Niles saids at the end "I do" Chasity Claire then repeats the vows and said's "I do". Then they recite their vows. Niles starts "Chasity Clarie my dear, I cannot imagine my life without you, in just a little bit of time we have gotten close together and shared our feelings for one another in the same aspect. I promise you now in front of our family and friends to love you and only you and that I promise to be loyal to you and only you. I promise to cherish you and cherish all the time spent with you in years to come. I love you and only you. Then C.C or known as Chasity Claire by now recites her vows in a similar matter. "Niles, Who would had known the two of us together as one and that with in the time spent together it would bring us to this very day. I promise to love you and promise to never leave you despite of anything said. I promise to be devoted to you and to stay by your side in years to come. I promise that whatever life throws at us I'll be by your side forever forever and always as I should be", I love you. Then the priest saids if there is anyone who feels that these two should not be married speak now or forever hold your peace. Then said the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss your bride. Which they end up sharing a passionate kiss before getting interrupted with the kids who were now patiently waiting on mommy and daddy. They got wonderful pictures done by the falls and headed back home where the reception would be and their dance would be to the song "God Bless the Broken Road which was one of their favorites. After the night was over they would put the twins to bed and have a passionate night for themselves.

But before the night had ended C.C and Niles went into Max's limo and shared a drive with themselves while Fran and Gracie had watch the twins for them while Max had watched his and Fran. The driver was someone who was dear friends with Max. While driving they shared a lot of moments but then the worse was bound to happen. They were in the back and the driver was driving along until he lost control and ended up driving off the cliff. It ended up tumbling down the hill more and more. C.C was badly injured from head to toe while Niles who was really weak still could try and climb out and try and save his new bride. The driver was dead on instant. So with the limo now on its one side Niles tried to climb out and had to break the limo window open to do so. He climbs out and remembers just for a sec he did have his phone and tried to call for help. He tried to call Max. Max couldn't hear him because of the static in the phone but tried to piece it together and still didn't get no where.

Niles by now trying to figure out how to save C.C who can barely move or anything. He ends up having to climb thru the window again and grabbing her which the pressure of the weight starts moving the limo. He saids "Baby I'm gonna get you outta here and everything's gonna be okay. C.C whispers I hope. He picks her up. Looking at her with fear and love at the same time he knew he would have to get her out but also quick so the limo wouldn't tip anymore and if he died doing it it would be worth it because she needed to be with the kids. They get to the edge of the window he puts her thru it carefully. Then just as soon as he jumps out the limo tumbles and crashes and burns.

They were happy they still had one another even tho they both were very sore. Then Niles looks at C.C and saids to her "im just happy I got you out and even tho I know your thinking that you look horrible you still look as beautiful as the day I met you. And if I could I'd take the pain you are in. C.C looked at him and knew he was telling her the truth and even tho could barely talk said" thank you I'm sorry if I'm disappointing you". He looks at her and saids " My dear shush no you're not disappointing me I'm happy to still call you my wife and the mother of my kids". He hugs her and even both covered in blood share a kiss before Niles saids I'm gonna try Max again.

He tries to get thru Max and Max can't hear him still. Then Fran saids "I think we should go looking for Niles and C.C. Max saids "im sure they are fine anyways they need time away from the twins for a while it will do them both good". Fran looks at him and saids " I don't think so I tried to call the driver and got no answer, I really think there in trouble and they need us.". He saids "okay we will take their car and go looking let's get the kids in the car first tho'. So they all get in the car and start looking. Just as they hit the one main road. Max saids" I see something or someone . To their knowledge it could be Niles and C.C He gets up closer and recognizes them. Then saids "omg it is them and it doesn't look good". Niles and C.C see Max and then Max stops and they both get in. Fran saids "Are you two okay?" Niles saids we both need help but C.C more than anyone. They head to the hospital. When they get to the hospital Niles takes C.C and they both get checked in while Fran, Max, Gracie and the kids wait for news. Just as soon as they get C.C in a room. Questions were asked of what happened and how? No one knew except those Two and with both in separate rooms it was hard. Max, Fran and the doctors wanted answers. They weren't sure about C.C of how badly everything was but was sure that Niles would be okay enough to let everyone know. The doctors came in and told Max that C.C had a lot of problems but Niles was okay and they were releasing him. Of course he wouldn't leave C.C's side until she could come home and be with her family.

Niles came out look at Max and his kids and hugged the two infants who still did not know what was going on and he whispered to them mommy loves you.. Then looked at everyone and said I'm staying with her until future notice please take the twins home and give them our love". Max saids " We keep praying for her she's family like you are" He saids "thank you everyone for making our wedding perfect now all I can do is hope my wife is gonna be okay and will pull thru this, I cannot lose her if I do I don't know what I will do" Max tells him keep prayering for the best.

As everyone had went home Niles sat there tears in his eyes and hoping to god she would be okay he needed her but mostly their kids needed her. The doctor came out and said "you can see her but not sure if her memory is back or not she may have lost it". He shakes his head and went in. The though came to mind "what happens if she doesn't remember today or me I'll never forgive myself". He went in and sat next to her and held her hand. She knew who he was she didn't lose her memory. She couldn't forget the touch of him or how he kissed her or even when and how they made love in their bed.

She looked at him and said "Niles, I'm sorry and look at me I'm basically ruined from the wreck. My face is beaten up, my legs are swollen and one is broken, you'll never look at me the same as you used too ". Before she said anything more that would tear his heart he put his fingers on her lips and looked at her and said this "C.C my dear I love you and I will love you until the day I die, you gave me the best gift of all two little bundles of joy that love the both of us as we love each other, to this day you still take my breath away and you will continue to do so until the end of time, we need to both get outta here for our kids that means you need to relax babe and get better not just for me but our children, I'm not leaving without you and I want you home with us. With tears in her eyes she agreed, she needed to settle not just for her but for the kids. Their kids needed them and she did not want to let them down.

Niles sat by her side and didn't leave. He couldn't leave the one he loved nor the mother of his children. He prayed for the day she came home. He needed her home at his side. Few tears rolled down and he hoped she didn't see. She couldn't see this side of him he didn't want her to nor her be in fear. They were officially married and it was more real than before. Even though her dress and everything were ruined from the crash in the back of her mind she hoped that Niles would understand why she wanted everything not just for the memory of the wedding with her kids but the man she loved more than herself. No one knew her true feelings before nor even Niles she was never good at showing how she felt especially someone like Niles who her family would say he was outta her league.

As she sleeped she would dream about the love of her life and her children anymore that her and Niles in the future would agree too. She hoped in the back of his mind he wanted more but wasn't sure. He seemed content with his two but did he want more? She wasn't sure they never talked about it maybe in a yr from now they both would consider more but right now wasn't the time to talk about it. C.C needed to get better and that's what was gonna happen before anything.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Niles couldn't sleep that night he had left C.C at the hospital all he could think about was her and how helpless she had looked. All he did that night was toss and turn until he heard Jayden wake up he went and got up before Jayden had woke up poor princess Chasity. He went into the twins room and comfort little Jayden who was fussy. Told him everything was going to be fine and that his mother would be home as soon as she could. In the back of his mind he had hoped he would be right the children would need their mother. He just hoped he was right and that in time that C.C would come home to them and all would be fine. As soon as Jayden had started to fall asleep Niles set him in his crib and that would be that. As he closed the door and started to head into his room to go back to sleep all he could think about were all the times that he and C.C had made insults to each other only to find that they truly did love each other in the end. He thought about how many times he made her laugh, cry, smile and at the end of the day all around happy. He thought about the times that she tried to get Maxwell's attention because she liked him but never worked because Maxwell was interested in Fran and Fran alone.

He thought about how one night he danced with her and how much it had meant to her and how she thought she still had owed him a check but then he ended up ripping it into pieces. And said it was on him and him alone. The more he looked on the past of his life and her the more he realized that she meant the world to him. And that no one could ever replace her in this life. He looked at her picture beside the bed and said softly to it "I love you". As he fell back to sleep the dream started. It started as any other dream of him and her but this one was about their future but things started to turn when C.C found out she was pregnant again. Afraid to tell Niles but excited too as they had talked about more kids but felt that maybe Niles was too old at the time. As the dream started to fade he smiled and soon fell deep into sleep.

The next morning he woke up to the sounds of his children waking up in there cribs. He smiled at that because it made him happy but also happier that he would soon see his wife. As he started to wake up and move around and go down to his children's room he thought maybe seeing the kids would make C.C's day. But someone would have to go with him to help with the twins. As he walked in and saw his children they both looked at him and were happy. This made him happier as he started to change Jayden, Chasity got a little ansty but settled down when Jayden was put down and Niles paid attention to her.

As he watched his daughter more features of CC appeared which made him happy but also sad as she wasn't here with them. As Chastity began to settle down he picked Jayden up and headed down stairs to fix them there bottles before heading to see CC. As he fed them all he could think about was her. In his mind she would come back home and be okay. As the babies finished their bottles he grabbed the diaper bag and anything else they needed and put the babies in the car and headed to the hospital where his wife was. As he drove all he could think about was her and how much he missed and loved her.

As he reached the hospital he saw Max and Fran getting out of their car as he drove to find a parking spot Fran realized it was Niles and told Max to wait for him. As Niles parked and got him and the babies out he was quite happy to see Max and Fran knowing they would help if needed. Fran and Max greeted Niles and the babies. As they all headed into the hospital. As they all headed in and walked down her hallway Niles was scared because he knew CC felt ashamed of what had happened. CC told him how she felt and for the fact she saw everything different now. But hoped that the kids had brightened her smile and made her feel a little better. She had been more calm now and more of a different person plus since she was more of a nicer person towards life she became a little more softer. Becoming softer and actually having a relationship with a man who loved her more than he has ever admitted made her feel better about love and life.

As they got to her room Fran and Max offered to take the babies for a while so Niles could see C.C without them for a few but Niles said "No it's okay, I think they would like to see her and I am hoping it makes her feel better knowing they are around". So Niles and the kids went in, C.C was asleep but the sound of Jayden's coo woke her and left her with a smile. She knew who they all were without a doubt and with that smile she gave left Niles with the feeling that no matter what had happened that night from the accident she could never forget her family and her family was everything.

As she looked at Jayden and Chastity she was happy. Happy for the moment with her family and for the fact that they didn't see her as anything but a mother and wife. And that her facial appearance wasn't what was important her family was and that they all loved her. The first words she said to Niles that whole day was "Thank you". From the look in her eyes he knew what she had meant. And he knew that she was happy and hoped she forgot what she said yesterday about her looks cause to him she would always be beautiful and the woman he would love. One thing he said to her was "I am glad to see all of us together again as a family and as a couple I wouldn't have anything other than this". This said made her happier that her family had supported her even if she was in rough shape. With everything that had happened she was looking better and feeling better. The doctors still wanted her to keep it easy especially because of her face. As for her she wanted to go home and be with her kids and husband who missed and loved her more than ever.

As the doctors told her what they thought, Niles pulled them aside and said what he thought. He told that rather her face the way it is that she should be at home with her twins and that he would do everything she needed done. He would do what he promised when him and her got married. She wouldn't go back to work for a while anyways with from the doctors had said but Niles knew with the twins she would be busy. So with everything he told them they decided she could go home but would have to take it easy. And to on top of all the news she was getting told there was a secret that wasn't going to be told to her ever. If she got told or Niles knew it could possibly hurt them both but in a way wouldn't be a surprise. Maybe with C.C not being able to have anymore children would be a good thing. Even in time if they wanted more children adoption might be the only way to go.

After the doctors left, Niles sat by her bed and told her the circumstances and said this "Honey. You have to stay relax and won't be able to go back to work for a while" She understood but only wanted to go home and be with her family. Even though the docs never said anything she knew there was more to the problem and said this "Niles why me? Why did anything have to happen to me? I feel that with all this that something is wrong but I don't know I feel that they know something and won't tell us for fear of it hurting us". He said "C.C dear there's nothing to worry about your going home and will be with your children". She nod her head as she agreed but still knew something was wrong. Niles checked with the doctors to make sure she was okay but the news he got told stunned him and hurt him in a way. All he wanted to do was get her home so he could sit her down and tell her the news.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello all, Sorry this chapter might be short. But hopefully you enjoy it.

As Niles thought of a way to tell his wife the news the doctors told him he wasn't sure how she would handle it. Would it fear her because of the accident or would it make her a bit more happier. He wasn't sure. Being told she couldn't have any more children wasn't something he would want to tell her in that hospital bed but he knew he would have to tell her once she was released. A few days later after she was released and home he told her he had some news from her doctor. He sat her down and told that due to the accident and medical problems she could not bring another child into the world. This completely upset her. But he did remind her that her children were there for her and that in time she had other options. After being told the news she sat and thought about everything in her life. Then it was then she knew life would change. Maybe this would be a good thing. She could focus on her and her husband and children. She didn't know how it would work out but knew she would because of her children and husband who she loved more than anything


End file.
